


Resistance is Futile

by Sojourne



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojourne/pseuds/Sojourne
Summary: Soon after moving into your new apartment, you realize that something isn't quite right. It's constantly cold, you always feel like someone is watching you, and things start moving around on their own.Turns out, one of the past tenants summoned a demon and then trapped him here, and now he's upset with you invading his territory. Uh-oh.Demon AU





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> *Crawls out of the woods*
> 
> Hello! I'm a wretched animal and I haven't written or posted anything in literally two years, almost three! Whoops! I'm sorry for pretty much falling off of the face of the Earth, I literally have no excuse. Nothing bad happened to me, I just sort of... Lost interest in writing.
> 
> But I'm back with more weird shit! This time for a new fandom, even though I've literally never seen an episode of the show! But I have read some fanfiction and have a rough idea of what's going on, and all I know is that I want Michael Langdon to wreck me so uh. Here's this.
> 
> Since I haven't actually watched the show I decided to just go ahead and make a regular ole Demon AU (so he's not the Antichrist in this, just a normal demon). I also went absolutely apeshit hog-wild with the kinks (especially dirty talking), so make sure you read all of the tags before diving in to this hot mess.
> 
> I'm really sorry if this is OOC for him, like I said, all I know is from what I've seen on Tumblr. Plus I figure since he's not actually the Antichrist in this fic he probably wouldn't be as stressed out and... Angery Boi™
> 
> Anyways, I haven't written anything like this in literal years so please be gentle with me :')  
> Also, the title has nothing to do with anything, it's just the name of a song I like by I Monster lmao
> 
> *Crawls back into the woods*

The first strange thing you had noticed about your new apartment was how ridiculously cold it always was. You tried turning the thermostat up, tried checking the windows and doors to make sure no heat was escaping, even had someone come check to make sure everything was working properly, but no matter what you did it always seemed to be cold.

The second strange thing, to you, was far more concerning. No matter where you were in the house, or what you were doing, whether it was putting away dishes or taking a shower, every once in a while you would suddenly feel like someone was watching you. It had gotten so unnerving that at one point you had checked the entire house, convinced that you were going to find an intruder, but you never found anyone, and never found any sign that anyone besides yourself had ever been inside the house.

Until after you had been living there for a few months.

It started with small things, like your car keys or wallet would go from the kitchen counter to the coffee table in the living room, even though you were absolutely positive you never moved them there. At first you thought that you were just tired and misplaced things, or maybe accidentally dropped things out of your pocket and just… Happened to drop them on the exact same place on the table over and over again. Or something like that.

But you nearly died of fright when the shower turned on by itself full blast one night. You were half asleep in bed, and at first had thought that you were dreaming. You blinked your eyes a few times, looking around in confusion and trying to figure out why the Hell you were hearing the sound of running water.

Eventually you realized it was the shower, and your blood ran cold, the sleep immediately leaving your body, now wide away and completely alert. You debated on hiding in your room and calling the police, but thought that maybe it was just some sort of malfunction, and you really didn’t want to waste their time because of bad plumbing.

You crept to the bathroom, wearing nothing but a tank top and your fluffy pajama bottoms, and paused in the hallway that led to the bathroom. You left the bathroom light on at night so that if you got up to use the bathroom you could actually get to the toilet without destroying your feet on all of the furniture, and the light was still on like you had left it, but the door was closed. 

Which was not how you left it.

You swallowed thickly, creeping down the hall as quietly as possibly, the carpeted floor muffling your footsteps as you approached the bathroom door. As soon as you reached the bathroom door you hesitated momentarily, debating on what to do for a moment before you reached out, gripping the old metal doorknob before slowly turning it, pulling the door open slightly to peek in. 

The shower curtain was open, the shower head turned on and… No one was in the bathroom. Your body immediately relaxed as you opened the door the rest of the way, standing there in utter confusion as you looked around the bathroom.

After a minute of standing there like an idiot, staring at the shower, you eventually went in to turn the water off and look around before going back into the hallway. How the Hell did the shower turn on by itself? The shower was old, yes, but there’s no way the knob could have spun and turned by itself, and you were absolutely sure you had left the bathroom door open. 

You took a few deep breaths, trying not to get too worked up over it. You decided to call a plumber in the morning, and then call your parents and ask if you could stay at their house for a few days. Just in case, before going back to bed, you checked the entire house and, once again, found no one.

After making sure all of the doors and windows were locked, you made your way back to your bedroom, ready to finally go the Hell to bed and get some rest. You sighed, rubbing your eyes and stretching as your slowly lumbered down the hallway, before pushing your door open and stepping into the room.

And there was some fucking dude sitting on your bed.

You stood there for a moment, blinking before you realized hey, maybe you should leave and not stare at this strange man who’s in your bedroom, and once your brain started working again you spun around to leave, when an invisible force caused the door to slam in your face, making you stumble backwards in shock.

You tripped and fell, and you honestly expected to feel your head slam against the wooden bed frame and crack open like an egg, but instead you felt a pair of large, warm arms wrap around you securely and pull you against a broad, firm chest. It was extremely comforting and after living in a cold, shitty apartment for so long the warm embrace felt fantastic.

...And then you remembered you were being embraced by someone, possibly a murderer, who somehow broke into your apartment and you immediately began thrashing and struggling, trying to wriggle out of his surprisingly strong grip. 

He was completely silent as you thrashed and squirmed against him, trying to claw at his arms and kick at his legs, thrashing back and forth with as much force as you could in an effort to loosen his grip on you enough that you could get out of his grasp, run away and… Hopefully not have the door magically slammed in your face again?

You eventually remembered your voice, and began growling and snarling at him, yelling obscenities and curses at him, telling him to let you go, pleading with him and telling him that he could take any money and valuables that he wanted, just please, please let you go and leave you alone, but he remained silent and continued to hold you tightly to his chest, ignoring your punches and kicks and curses.

Eventually you became exhausted, having struggled for what felt like hours and you slumped in his grip, panting heavily as you squeezed his arms, trying to blink away tears. You froze when he finally shifted, his long hair brushing over your neck as he moved mouth down next to your ear, his warm breath puffing against your cheek and sending an involuntary shiver down your spine.

“Are you done having your meltdown now, little girl?” He spoke in a smooth, raspy voice and as much as you were ashamed to admit it, you felt your core throb at the way he spoke to you. You tried to look over your shoulder at him, but he held you still.

“Who- who the fuck are you? What do you want?” You tried to sound as stern and commanding as possible, but your question came out more like a soft squeak.

“I should be asking you that, girl, considering that this is _my_ house,” he spoke, his tone stern and serious, making you shiver as his grip tightened around you to keep you still.

“W-what are you talking about? I’m renting this apartment, no one else is supposed to be here,” you said, now completely confused. Was this guy some sort of disgruntled tenant that got kicked out by the landlord? Although that didn’t really make sense either, considering no one had lived here for quite a long time due to the house having burnt down. It was eventually rebuilt and as far as you knew, you were the first tenant to have moved in since the fire. The man seemed to consider your words for a moment before speaking again.

“Many years ago, one of the previous tenants somehow managed to summon me here, and when they left, they preformed a spell that prevented me from latching onto them and following them, so now, instead of haunting a person, I’m forced to haunt this location. So, for all intents and purposes, this is my house and you’re the one that’s trespassing,” he stated, as if it was completely obvious.

What in the _fuck_?

If he wasn’t close enough to you to be able to easily strangle you, you would have started laughing. Did his lunatic actually expect you to believe that he was some sort of supernatural entity and he was haunting your apartment?

“Oh no, I don’t expect you to believe me, but you did want an explanation for me being here, didn’t you?”

You froze at that. Did he read your fucking mind? You immediately started struggling again, your heart racing as you tried to struggle out of his grip. Was he going to kill you? Was he going to possess you? You tried to think back to every horror movie you had ever seen for some sort of an idea on what to do in this situation, but you were coming up blank.

At this point he seemed to be getting annoyed, and with a huff of frustration he effortlessly lifted you up and turned around before tossing you onto the bed. You let out grunt, bouncing up and down on the mattress before immediately trying to scramble off of the bed. You didn’t get more than a few inches before, with a wave of his hand, the man had somehow pinned you to the bed with some sort of invisible force, your legs pinned next to each other and your hands up above your head. By now your chest was heaving as you caught your breath and you looked up at him, sweat slicking your skin and cheeks flushed with exertion. 

He was standing at the foot of the bed, hooded eyes staring down at you with mild interest as he observed you. He had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and was wearing some sort of pinkish-red eyeliner, and had a long black jacket on along with numerous rings on his fingers.

Damn, he didn’t look half bad, actually.

As soon as you thought that he smirked and oh no, you forgot that he could read minds, your cheeks flushing even more before you glared at him, narrowing your eyes and trying to look as intimidating as possible, even though you probably just managed to look like a pissed off kitten. You tried to squirm out of your invisible bonds but it was useless, you were completely stuck.

He began to walk to the left side of the bed and you froze as his slow, predatory steps brought him closer and closer to you before he sat down elegantly, crossing one leg over the other and revealing that he was wearing what looked like leather boots that were probably worth more than your yearly salary.

He stared down at you, lookin almost like he was contemplating something before a slight smirk graced his smooth features.

“How about a deal?”

You narrowed you eyes at him in suspicion, your heart still pounding in your chest.

“I’ve seen enough horror movies to know that making deals with demons is a bad idea,” you say, which earns you a hearty laugh that you can’t help but appreciate the sound of, even though you really shouldn’t.

“Smart girl,” he mumbles, licking his plush lips before looking you up and down. 

“But I don’t mean the kind of deal where you sell your soul to me, or preform rituals, or dedicate a sacrifice to me, as much as I would love that… I was thinking more along the lines of, since you insist upon staying in my house, playing with my things… It’s only appropriate that you let me play with something of yours, isn’t it?” He said, a hint of something dark and mischievous in his voice, something that made you shiver and made your core tighten and throb.

You stared up at him, watching his every move as he looked over your body, his gaze more and more predatory and hungry every minute he looked at you.

“What- what do you mean?” you asked, knowing how bad of an idea it was to even entertain the idea of agreeing with this little game of his but at the same time, barely even considering the idea of saying no and denying him.

Your muscles twitched as one of his fingers slid down your side, before dipping into the hem of your pajama bottoms and tugging playfully. His ocean blue eyes flicked up to yours for a moment before he looked back down at your body, his eyes moving downwards gradually, starting at your throat before finishing at the apex of your thighs.

“I have no interest in your manmade materials, but there are a few things I am actually quite interested in,” he stated simply, delicately moving his hand to stroke your hair softly and tenderly. You flinched, eyeing him suspiciously as he touched you, wondering what exactly he was up to.

“I’m interested in this,” he purred, one of his calloused thumbs brushing over your lips before you moved your head to the side and away from his hand, letting out a shaky breath as your cheeks flushed red, glancing up at him out of the corner of your eye.

“This,” he said as his hands continued downward, his invisible magic still holding you in place as his large hand gingerly wrapped around your throat, making your breath hitch as his hand squeezed slightly, the feeling of his cold metal rings on your skin making you shiver before his hand slid down to your chest, your eyes flickering between his ring-clad fingers and his pale face, your own face now beet red.

“These,” he said, using his thumb and index finger to suddenly pinch one of your nipples, twirling it between his fingers and making you gasp and squirm. You bit your lower lip to prevent yourself from making any more embarrassing noises, staring up at him in disbelief before you felt his hand slide down your stomach, slipping down past your pajama pants and panties before he leaned down, his face barely an inch away from yours.

“But I’m especially interested in this delicious little cunt of yours,” he growled, his large hand easily cupping your entire sex, his warm skin feeling like heaven against you and you couldn’t help but let out a pathetic whine, staring up at him with wide doe eyes and bucking your hips against his hand, feeling his rings digging into your tender skin.

This was such a horribly, incredibly, terribly bad idea. This man, this _demon_ , had literally tied you to your bed with magic and here you were, practically begging him to fuck you. You kept telling yourself that he had put some sort of spell on you, that he was manipulating you into doing this, into acting this way, but you knew better.

You knew that you wanted him, and he knew it too.

“What do you say then, hm?” he asked, staring down at you with half lidded eyes, his fingers gently dancing across the lips of your pussy. You could barely think, barely breath, so distracted by the feel of his hands on your most intimate parts.

“I… Yeah, okay,” you breathed out, quickly looking away from him out of embarrassment, not wanting him to see the pathetic look on your face. You gasped as he quickly moved onto the bed to straddle your hips, his weight now pinning down your pelvis to the bed, although his magic was still securing your arms above your head.

“A few ground rules then, if I may,” He began, brushing his golden locks of hair back behind his shoulders and away from his face.

“I understand that humans are fragile, and that you may not be able to take all that I have to give, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be a kind and gentle lover to you. But, if it becomes to much, or you’re in pain, you’re to say the word ‘red’ and I will stop, do you understand?” He spoke, his tone serious and commanding and his words should have worried you but all they did was make you even _fucking_ wetter, and all you could do was nod you head eagerly at him, making him smirk down at you with a dark look in his eyes.

“Another thing I must mention, although it is possible for humans and supernatural entities to… Reproduce with one another, it’s only under very specific circumstances, so there’s no need for you to worry about any sort of contraceptive,” he said, and you nodded once again, licking your lips at the thought of him emptying himself inside of you.

“Now then…” He murmured, his heady gaze moving down to look at the apex between your thighs. He moved slowly down the bed, making you squirm in excitement. You nearly forgot to breath at this point, your breath stuck in your throat as you watched him slide down your stomach, his massive hands splaying out across your thighs and hooking into the hem of your pajama bottoms before his eyes flashed up at you, dangerous and dark, before he yanked your pants and underwear down all at once, completely baring you to his sinful gaze.

You yelped, instinctively trying to reach down and cover yourself, but his magic had your wrists firmly secured above your head and you whimpered, trying to close your legs but he quickly gripped your thighs, tutting at you and easily spreading your legs, his pupils dilating as he finally got a good luck at your dripping center.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he growled, your pussy twitching and hips bucking at the absolutely sinful tone of his voice. He flicked one of his hands, causing one of your legs to be frozen in place with magic so his hand was now free to move to your mound, touching you in a surprisingly tender motion.

“As soon as I got you onto the bed earlier I could smell you, smell the scent of your ripe little pussy ready to be devoured,” he growled, his fingers ghosting over your entrance and making you gasp, your stomach clenching as you bucked your hips upwards. You let out a yelp as you felt his hand slap the top of your pussy, before his hand rubbed soothingly over where he had just struck you.

“Patience, sweet girl,” he said before sliding himself lower onto the bed so that he was on his stomach, his breath coming out in hot little puffs against your pussy and making you gasp and shake, eagerly awaiting his hot touch.

You let out a soft gasp as you felt one of his fingers probe at your entrance, slowly pushing against your flushed skin before sliding up and down, gathering your wetness and pushing further in, before sliding back out again. He uses one arm to hold your pelvis against the bed, preventing your from grinding and bucking against him, while his other hand works you open and explores you, spreading your lips so he can let out a hot breath of air against your sopping wet entrance, making you gasp and whimper.

When you feel his tongue against you for the first time you cry out, and if it weren’t for the fact that both he and his magic were holding you down you probably would have thrown yourself onto the floor with how much you were wiggling and thrashing. He started with slow licks at first, dragging his tongue from your entrance all the way up to your clit, before going back down.

You shuddered and gasped every time he moaned against you, and when he started using one hand to pinch and roll your clit between his fingers you nearly came then and there. You didn’t know if he was reading your mind or if he was just that in tune with what was going on with your body, but every time you were about to cum he stopped touching your clit, and it quickly becoming unbearable.

“Please, please, please let me cum, please!” You cried out, tears of frustration and pleasure streaming down your flushed cheeks as he pressed his tongue into your cunt, groaning against you like you were the most delicious thing that he had ever tasted.

“Michael, my name is Michael. As much as I love to hear you begging I would much rather hear you screaming my name instead,” he said before finally taking pity on you and sucking your swollen clit into his hot mouth, three of his large fingers pressing and shoving their way into your heat and immediately starting to piston in and out.

You came almost immediately, his magical bonds breaking and allowing you to reach down and tangle your fingers through his luscious locks of hair, tugging and tangling your fingers through them as your rode out your orgasm, the pain of his rings scraping and slamming against your sensitive entrance making it feel even better as you completely soaked his face and screamed out his name.

Even as your orgasm subsided Michael continued fingerfucking you and suckling at your clit, making you gasp and squeal in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he continued overstimulating your sensitive body. 

“P-please, Michael, too sensitive,” you whined, trying to tug his hair in an effort to stop him, but that just seemed to turn him on even more, making him groan against you, which in turn made you moan as the vibrations of his groaning went straight to your core. He pulled away slightly, panting against your clit. 

“Come on princess, just one more for me,” he rumbled against your mound, making you whimper.

He started lapping at your clit with his tongue, just as he began curling his the fingers inside of you to hit that spot that made your toes curl and made your back arch up off the bed. Your voice rose a pitch and your eyes fluttered close, your hands sliding down to grasp desperately at the bed sheets as you rode his fingers, whimpering and crying out as he quickly brought you towards your second orgasm of the night, even more powerful than the first.

“Michael, Michael, Michael!” you chanted his name like a prayer, egging him on further as he began licking and sucking and biting at your clit even rougher now, eager to have your juices flooding his mouth once again. You quickly reached your peak with a scream of his name once again, shaking and grinding against him as he eagerly lapped up your wetness, his fingers digging into your soft flesh and holding you still as he licked you clean, like a starved man that hadn’t had a proper meal in months.

You gasped for air as you came down from your high, forehead drenched with sweat and cheeks flushed crimson, your white-knuckled fingers clenching and unclenching the bedsheets as Michael crawled back up your body, before pressing his lips to yours in a rough kiss, letting you taste yourself on his tongue.

You groaned into his mouth as he pressed his body against yours, and you could feel the warmth radiating off of him and soaking into your skin, making you sigh in content as you wrapped your arms around him, before pulling away for a breath, still panting.

“Are you ready for what comes next, my sweet little harlot?” he growled, nipping at your lower lip and making you groan.

“M-more?” You questioned breathlessly, unsure if you could even handle it after the two powerful orgasms he had already given you. He leaned back, slowly sliding off his black jacket and tossing it to the floor, before tugging off his tight black sweatshirt to reveal his beautifully sculpted chest and abs, his muscles flexing and rippling under his skin as he reached down to unbuckle his belt, sliding it out of his pants and discarding it onto the floor where his jacket and sweatshirt were.

He slid off of the bed gracefully, unzipping his pants and yanking them down before kicking them off, leaving him in just his underwear and fuck, you could already tell that his cock was massive, straining against the material of his boxers. You watched eagerly, licking your lips as his cock finally popped out and you have to admit, you actually let out a soft moan when you finally saw it.

You knew that he was a demon, and figured he was probably a _bit_ different from a human anatomy-wise, but this was absolutely goddamn ridiculous. He had to be at least 7 inches long and as thick as your fucking wrist. You looked up at his face to see a triumphant smirk, very clearly enjoying your stunned reaction to his size.

Before you could react he was on you once again, tugging off your thin nightshirt and grabbing at your tits, making you gasp as he began tugging and yanking at your nipples with one hand, the other hand moving down to secure itself to your hip, his thick cock resting on your stomach and making you shiver.

All too soon he pulled away, making you whimper at the loss as you looked up at him in desperation and confusion as he moved downwards, aligning his hips with your dripping entrance. You shuddered as you felt the plump head of his cock sliding over your clit as he lazily thrust his hips back and forth against yours.

You stared down at him in awe, your hips grinding against him and wishing that he would just fuck you already. You feel his fingers wrapping around your hips and lifting your pelvis up and you follow his movements, biting your lower lip when you feel the head of his cock pressing against your entrance.

“Remember, unless you say the word ‘red’, I’m not going to stop,” he said, glancing at you to make sure that you actually registered that he was talking to you. You nodded your head, biting your lip in a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. You had had partners and used toys before, of course, but nothing compared to the size of Michael.

He looked back down to your entrance, and with a wave of his hand your arms were suddenly pulled behind your back, held in place by some invisible force. You looked at him in surprise but he only gave you a cheeky smirk, before pressing the head of his cock past your entrance and making you gasp, bucking and wiggling your hips against him.

He grunted, gripping your hips tight enough to leave bruises and taking a few deep breaths before easing himself further inside, listening to the sounds of your whines and moans.

“That’s a good girl, _feel_ me inside of you, that’s it,” he encouraged you with a sultry growl, ever-so-slowly pushing himself further and further inside of you, stretching you beyond belief to the point that you felt like you were going to break.

“P-please, so much, too much,” you whined, wiggling your hips to try and get more comfortable which only caused Michael to let out a feral snarl.

“Oh no darling, not too much,” he said, pressing in further and pressing against something that caused you to let out a loud moan.

“Do you know how I know it’s not too much for your delicious little cunt?” He asked, before slamming his himself the rest of the way inside, making you cry out in a mixture of pain and absolute, mind-blowing pleasure. He leaned down so that he was at eye level with you, wrapping his long fingers around your throat and squeezing.

“Because even though you said it was too much, you just kept getting even fucking wetter,” he growled, before pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back inside, making out cry out once again.

“I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you, girl,” he snarled, before immediately starting to pump his hips against you, making you you scream and whimper and cry out his name over and over again as you stared up into his eyes, tears of pure fucking ecstasy streaming down your cheeks.

His hand, still wrapped around your throat, continued to press and squeeze against your windpipe, leaving you without breath for a few moments before releasing enough to let you get a few gasps of air before squeezing your windpipe closed once again, increasing your pleasure even more.

He groaned and growled above you, gasping as he felt your pussy squeezing and clenching around him every time he hit that spot inside you that made you cry out his name. The pleasure was so overwhelming you found yourself trying to wriggle away from him at times, but he held you firmly in place with his harsh grip, snapping his hips against yours at a feral pace.

“Such a good little whore for me, aren’t you? You act so sweet an innocent but you’re just a bitch in heat needing to be bred,” he growled, moving his hand away from your throat to replace it with his teeth, making you cry out as you felt his pearly whites sunk into your flesh, no doubt leaving marks.

“Y-yes, please, I’m your little whore, Michael,” you whimpered, meeting his thrusts as he pounded into as fast as he could, his fingers digging into your hips. You could feel another orgasm quickly building inside of you, making you buck and grind you hips up against him faster as your voice rose in pitch as you begged him to fuck you.

Just as you were about to finish he pulled all the way out, and before you could even protest he had you flipped over onto your stomach and your ass pulled up against his hips and he was shoving himself back inside of your cunt, wrapping his fist in your hair and yanking your head back, making you let out a high pitched whine.

Your body shook as he filled you to the brim, his cock entering you as deep as it could possibly go due to this new angle. You heard him let out a feral growl from deep in his chest, very clearly enjoying this new position as he immediately resumed pounding away, one of his hands still wrapped in your hair, a constant reminder that he was the one in control.

“You’re such a good fucking girl for me. Are you going to cum for me baby? Milk my cock?” He growls down at you, tugging on your hair as his free hand comes down to leave a stinging, harsh slap on your ass that makes you squeal.

“Y-yes! Fuck, yes, please let me cum for you,” you beg him, grinding back against him and he slaps you again, the rings on his hand leaving an extra sting that makes it even more delicious. His thrusts start getting sloppier and you can tell he’s reaching his own end, grunting above you.

“Then cum for me, my sweet whore, show me that you deserve to have me fill your little cunt up until you’re leaking,” Michael snarled, and you immediately came, your entire body tensing and shuddering as a powerful orgasm wracked through you. He finished almost immediately afterwards with an almost inhuman sound, gripping your hips painfully before you felt his cock twitch inside you, filling you with his seed to the point some started spilling out, sliding down your inner thighs to stain the bedsheets below.

You collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath and shivering as you felt Michael leaning over you, bracing himself against the bed on his forearms so that he didn’t land on top of you and crush you under his weight. For a moment the only sound on the room was the sound of labored, tired breathing, before Michael spoke up.

“See, deals with demons aren't so bad, are they?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and I hope it wasn't too OOC! :'D  
> Gonna post this to Tumblr in a second too <3


End file.
